Police Force
The Hekseville Police Force serve to protect the citizens of Hekseville, and are the main pillar of defence in the entire series. It is originally formed by Mayor Bolsey to counter the rising Nevi scourge. Due to Kat's connections with certain members, they have come to her aid on multiple occasions, and share a common enemy in the Nevi. History Gravity Rush Kat has her first police encounter when she hears a group of thugs assault one of their officers, who ended up being Syd. From there, he would call upon Kat for undercover police work when he needed assistance. After the fake gem plan went pear-shaped, Bulbosa demands Kat's arrest until Chaz intervenes by pointing out her lingering presence. He then mobilises more police units to search for Alias. When the police try the fake gem plan a second time, they made Kat's help official by asking her to keep an on the patrols while on the hunt for Alias in Endestria. When Kat returns to Hekseville, she learns that the police force had merged with the military under Alderman D'nelica's leadership. Even so, Syd still prevents the military from capturing Kat after she is tricked and frozen. The police force becomes an independent unit again after Kat saves the city from the military's malfunctioning super weapon. Gravity Rush 2 Not long after Kat returned to Hekseville, she is forced out of her home by a passing police officer who threatened to arrest her if she didn't leave. The officer suggests talking to someone about accommodations before she leaves. When Dr. Brahman helps Kat with registration as thanks for her compassion, the entry catches Chaz's attention, leading him to visit Kat in person and welcome the Gravity Queen home after a years-long absence. Though she helps the police protect the new mayor during his inauguration speech, things quickly go south for Kat when she is later framed for the murder of Dr. Brahman's aide, Addica. After a little guidance from a defective Grigo, Kat's name is cleared once Chaz steps in and exposes the evidence of the mayor's and Kali Angel's twisted schemes. This causes the police force to focus their efforts on locating and apprehending the two criminals. One year after the Darkness is sealed away, additional police units are dispatched in Auldnoir after Raven takes care of a pair of thugs fighting in the street. Key Members Syd Syd is the one responsible from coming up with unconventional schemes to lure Alias out for the police. He is often revered for thinking outside the box with his plans, to the point where his colleagues actually approved of his fake gem idea. Syd is also one of Kat's closest allies, and will go out of his way to help his friend, even if it broke police, or even military protocols. Chaz Another key member of the Police Force, Chaz was the explosives expert, with full knowledge of explosive materials and bomb disposal. After Syd disappeared during Gravity Rush: Overture and Gravity Rush 2, he was promoted to Police Lieutenant, to fill in for Syd's old position. Bulbosa Bulbosa is the Chief of Police, and has upheld this position across the series. Though he was quick to accuse Kat of being an accessory for Alias, the backing of the public, and seeing Kat's helpfulness has made him more welcoming towards her later on in the series. He is also one of the first people to welcome Kat home after her three year absence in Gravity Rush 2. Photos 2012-09-25-222648.jpg|A typical police man in Hekseville 2012-09-29-145051.jpg|Syd, one of the first people Kat meets is on the police force Trivia * Due to Neu Hiraleon's disappearance between the two games, the Police Headquarters were moved to the clock tower on Vendecentre as of Gravity Rush 2. * In keeping with the common theme of aquatic life, the police logo features a seahorse. * Out of the three named members of the police, Bulbosa is the only one to hold the same position in both games. Category:Organizations Category:Factions